Trueno y Llamarada 4 (TRAILER)
by HeldDuke
Summary: Avance de lo que será la última parte de la historia de Thunder Pick y Los portadores de la unión.


**Último Trailer de mi próximo proyecto para ya seguir con mi historia actual.**

**-: Diálogos de personaje.**

***: Narración del avance**

* * *

Equestria - Dimensión #27 - 15 años después de la Reencarnación

Un Thunder Pick de ya 33 años de edad se asomaba por la puerta de entrada de su casa, un nuevo día se había asomado

*Las cosas en Equestria son diferentes ahora, todo ha cambiado debido a la presencia de la humanidad.. nosotros ya no eramos un secreto*

Recuerdos de los eventos del pasado cruzaron por su mente, entre ellos veía a su pelea contra una changeling humanizada, su confrontación a una unicornio helada y un año mas antes los eventos de la Union War

*Desde entonces todo ha sido pacífico en este reino, desde aquel día que la existencia de la humanidad fue revelada en Equestria.*

El evento de la carrera de las hojas estaba cerca, y como siempre los humanos en Poniville iban a participar.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo papá, eres muy fuerte-

-hijo, la carrera de las hojas no es una competencia..-

*La carrera de las hojas fue el evento que presencio el comienzo del fin..*

Mientras varios ponys corrían al rededor de los arboles otoñales como en cada año ocurría, muy detrás del grupo se podía ver a otro mas cubierto con una capucha que evitaba que se viera su rostro, el cual corría por alcanzar al grupo.

Dos ponis terrestres los cuales se veían muy competitivos vieron al pony cubierto, para luego mirarse de manera complice. El pony misterioso pasó entre ellos, para luego ser golpeado por el costado por los abusibos.

El pony cubierto se hizo para atrás para saltar de repente, sosteniendo con su boca la cola de uno de estos, haciéndolo girar y lanzarlo al suelo

*... Aquella presencia...*

El mismo pony encapuchado saltó al otro sosteniendo su cuello usando sus patas traseras

*... Fue la que empezó todo...*

En el aire, aquella figura encapuchada comenzó a transformarse en una figura humana, una hoz comenzó a generarse en su mano derecha.

*... Así inició el arrebatamiento.*

Las hermanas Acanto volaban en su forma de flores de loto en dirección a lo que parecía ser un recolector de almas de cuerpo delgado

-¡RAPTURE!- Gritaba la voz de Amanda humanizada en dirección al recolector.

* * *

El guardian de la unión volvió a despertar una vez mas para enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza.

-¡ES TU CULPA!, ¡POR TÍ MIS AMIGOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!- Gritaron las 5 voces en su interior.

*Momentos antes, una chica mitad águila había aparecido frente a Amanda en su casa*

-Los portadores de la unión están en peligro, Equestria ya no es segura para ellos- Dijo esta mirando fijamente a la unicornio.

*Una profecía es revelada frente a los portadores*

4 destellos formaban un circulo alrededor de los 5 mientras que uno más se encontraba en el centro.

*Aquella profecía fue la que dio inicio a la última aventura de los portadores de la unión.*

Una batalla aerea en el bosque se libraba, en el suelo se encontraban un humano con rasgos de reptil y una loba humanizada de pelaje gris.

*Viejos aliados hacen aparición*

En una cámara criogénica dormían 5 chicos y 5 chicas, todos de pelaje diferente. Una imagen de ellos poco antes de ser despertados mas adelante.

*Nuevos aliados llegan*

Una fragata de imagen espectral se encontraba justo debajo de un castillo, en medio de un bosque.

*Nuevos enemigos llegan*

La imagen de Christian se regeneraba poco a poco hecha de piedra, en el mismo lugar en el que fue destruido.

*Viejos enemigos regresan*

-¡TÚ...!*

*Una oleada de demonios volaba en dirección al castillo de Canterlot*

-¡..ESTÁS..!-

*Un hombre lobo se enfrentaba al recolector de almas, sosteniendo la hoz evitando ser atacado por ella*

-¡.. MUERTO!-

*El guardián de la unión se veía corrompido, mientras la tonalidad de su armadura original cambiaba a una oscura, para luego lanzar un grito de desesperación*

* * *

**Trueno y Llamarada 4: El Arrebatamiento.**

**Próximamente en , llega el final de la historia**


End file.
